gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 219
Part A Introduction Kagura helps Iwamatsu to find some costumers for his job. Plot In this episode we follow a man known as Iwamatsu who makes a living by being a punching bag, however just when he thinks his job will be easy sailing in the Kabukichou he meets a strange girl who sends him flying with a single punch. Due to this he’s slightly put off his choice of job but when the girl tells him that she’s the Queen of the Kabukichou, he obliges and she decides to help him find some weaklings. And in their search they come across Otose’s bar but just when he gets his hopes up, two drunks who could have been his customers, Gintoki and Hasegawa have already taken a beating of their own. But in order to pay for his services, Gintoki takes out an old cartridge that he borrowed of a guy called “Takeshi”, and disgusted by this Hasegawa tries to stop him and they eventually start fighting. Their next stop happens to be at a certain Joui patriot’s base where Katsura and his followers are planning to topple the Bakufu by sneaking into the Shinsengumi and messing with the way that the toilet paper sits on the roll. At this point Kagura, known here as Leader speaks up and introduces Iwamatsu. Katsura’s followers jump at the chance however Katsura stops them and ends up reversing the situation, even offering up another one of Takeshi’s cartridges. At this point however the Shinsengumi raids the place. As the Joui patriots escape, Kagura offers Sougo Iwamatsu’s services to vent his frustration about Katsura getting away, however he too reverses the situation by making it so he’ll be paying him. Kondo then shows up to apologise as his superior and offers a bribe some compensation, instead though it turns out to be some of Takeshi’s cheat codes and to apologise for this Yamazaki offers him some compensation as well. After all of this Iwamatsu is ready to give up on being a punching bag as the Kabukichou doesn’t need such a creepy job, but hearing this Kagura tells him that perhaps there are still some people who need him, pointing out to one such person - Takeshi. So with this in mind he realises that his job is to feel their feelings, not their punches, however Takeshi sees him just as some pervert. Characters *Kagura (main Character) *Iwamatsu *Catherine (cameo) *Otose (cameo) *Sakata Gintoki (cameo) *Hasegawa Taizou (cameo) *Katsura Kotarou *Okita Sougo *Kondou Isao *Yamazaki Sagaru Trivia Part B Introduction The Yoruzuya and Shinsengumi team trying to enjoy their time in the bathhouse as Yoruzuya's neighbor Hedero arrives with his family members visiting Edo. Plot Gintoki and Kagura head to a bathhouse and manage to meet up with Shinpachi and Otae, and once inside Gintoki and Shinpachi meet Kondo, Hijikata, and Sougo. And after some fighting over who should leave, some more people arrive, which turns out to be the Yorozuya’s neighbour Hedoro and his relatives. This forced them to use the kiddy pool out of fear and intend to leave the bath house as soon as they use the adult pool, however they too use this pool, putting them in a state of horror. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Shimura Tae (mention) *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo Trivia Category:Episodes